diamondhuntonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Mining
Mining is a skill about mining and using ores, minerals, oil and other materials. It's the first skill in the game and requires nothing to unlock. Leveling Players don't get mining XP from mining, but use the Pickaxe to fuse ores and stardust and convert them into mining XP. Socketing a gem into the pickaxe allows players to use high level ores to level, meanwhile reducing the amount of stardust needed. In general, marble is the optimal choice for leveling, as it is abundant and delivers a good XP ratio. Ore income, the amount of Moonstone and Mars Rock loot from the Moon/ Mars is scaled by mining level. Certain mining levels are needed as a requirement for Quests and to operate Mining machines. It's also required for miners to mine high tier Stardust Crystals. Mining level possibly scales with ores like Stone, Marble, Quartz and Promethium in Treasure Chests (this is not confirmed). Mining ores and minerals Mining machinery At the start, the player can buy miners in the Game shop as the first digger. Gradually, higher level machines will be available to craft and use. The ore from mining is used to sell to the shop for money, to level up with the Pickaxe or to Smelt bars. The maximum purchase for each tier of mining machinery is ten. Generally, higher tier machines just mine ores slightly better than lower tier ones, but this is not scaled to the amount of oil being used. Therefore running more lower machines tend to generate more money than high ones. The Rocket is a special machine that requires 1,000,000 oil to launch to the moon to collect minerals. The player has a chance to get Moonstone, Stardust and a rare Shooting Star from the moon loot. List of all mine-able ores and minerals Oil supply To run high level machines, the player needs oil. Oil can be obtained from crafted oil supply items, Oil Potion, Super Oil Potion or Oil Barrel from Monster Loot. The first oil supply item is the Handheld Oil Pump for 110 coins at the Game shop. See more at Category:Oil supply items. New machinery formulae According to the new machinery formulae released on 27 May 2018, the ore yield is as following: * On each tick, the type of ore that will be mined is randomly selected from (Stone, Copper, Tin, Silver, Gold, Quartz, and Marble). The ores are not selected at equal rates. Gold, Quartz, and Marble are only selected if at least one of a machine that can mine that type of ore is running. Running multiple machines that can mine an ore doesn't increase the rate at which the ore is chosen. * Then, the amount of ore is randomly selected from the range 0 to running + (level / 25) * Miners and machines are equally useful. The formula for rare ores, like Promethium and Runite ore (Excavators and Giant Excavators), is somewhat different. * Excavators: Each tick a number will be generated between 0 and (25,000 - (on * 1500) - (Level*7) ). If the number equals zero, 1 promethium is added to your inventory. * Giant Excavators: ** Each tick a number will be generated between 0 and (25,000 - (Excavators on * 2000) - (Level*7) ). If the number equals zero, 3 promethium is added. ** Also, each tick a number will be generated between 0 and (200,000 - (Excavators on * 6000) - (Level*700) ). If that number equals 0, 1 runite is added. Chances and average ore mined: Summary // Please contribute or if you wish to. // Based on the formulas above this is how much on average you should expect of Promethium and Runite per 24 hours (based on 86400 ticks per day) given the average chances per tick from the above formulas. Mining level seams to have a much greater impact on Giant Excavators, and also the more you are running at a time the greater the added benefit of having a higher level. Mining level 50 used as base for Excavators because 40 is required Mining level 75 used as base for Giant Excavators because 70 is required You can use the chart below to estimate your average daily Prom and Runi gathering based on your mining level, for example if you are mining level 85 just pick a number about 1/2 way between the 2 numbers in the chart for the number of machines you run. Tips * It's highly recommended to get the Blue Pickaxe Orb as soon as possible (for standard players), or to wait until getting it before leveling up (for hardcore players), since it reduces the ores by half when leveling. * According to the above mining rate table, running one Excavator is probably better than two Giant Drills. * Also, one Giant Excavator is better than running three Excavators in terms of Promethium only, in case when one is short of promethium and willing sacrifice other ores for it. Category:Skills